A Temperamental
by Motoko Li
Summary: Sexo frágil, baby? Sexo frágil é aquele que corre para cima da árvore quando pressente o perigo.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**A fanfiction a seguir é uma resposta ao Desafio III da comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions, no Orkut.**

-

_Eu conheci milhões de mulheres e milhões de caras. Eles sempre pareceram fortes, elas sempre pareceram frágeis. Eles às vezes eram inferiores, elas às vezes eram melhores. Todos, todos eles, eram, de fato, vencedores. Do tipo que não correm do perigo, não tremem ante o inimigo, encaram as atrocidades da vida. Não se escondem em cima de árvores. Como se este fosse um bom esconderijo, como se este fosse um esconderijo que se preze!_

_Absolutamente, o espécime feminino é aterrorizante. Não evocam um simples receio quando aborrecidas, mas um verdadeiro turbilhão, um vendaval, um maremoto - Danação! É por isso que eu detesto óvulos mortos. O problema não somos nós, os homens. É apenas essa quilíade de coisinhas microscópicas que não são fertilizadas. Quero dizer, podemos não colaborar com o momento, deixando as roupas espalhadas pela sala, as toalhas molhadas sobre a cama e quebrando o vaso persa raro preferido delas, mas é um fator ínfimo, um mero agravante ante todo o Big Bang. Por que, diabos, quem as mandou produzirem tantas provetas para fazer filhos?_

_De todos os modos (sendo perdoado ainda nesta década ou não - e receio dizer que o "ou não" está liderando o ranking), estou confortável aqui. Posso ver todas as garotas passarem na rua lá embaixo, com as suas saias minúsculas e sorvet_es _derretidos. Quando a brisa bate, o tecido oscila em torno daquelas pernas deliciosas. É um espetáculo._

_Não que Ino não seja um espetáculo, sabe como é. Ela só é excessivamente irritada. E fútil._

_Bem, todos têm defeitos. Kurenai vive dizendo que devemos aprender a perdoar o próximo, a não sermos assim tão rancorosos. "Nossos companheiros de batalhas são nossos irmãos", esse se tornou um dos seus lemas. Nada contra irmãos, mas eu já tenho uma e é suficiente, obrigado._

_Quero dizer - porra! -, não bastasse uma garota e sua voz de taquara rachada, ainda precisava suportar outra, da qual não poderia me livrar nem mesmo se pedisse para que minha mãe a esquecesse no porão? Deus não pode ser assim tão injusto. Pelo menos uma namorada fornece sexo. O que uma irmã fornece? Nada. Ela te faz de escravo, é isso que ela faz. E ainda se junta contra você quando percebe que existe qualquer possibilidade de que você saia: a) desmembrado; b) capado; c) desesperado. É o complô do sexo frágil. Essa frase é uma infâmia. Eu sou o sexo frágil._

_Os meus espermatozóides apenas ficam lá, silenciosos, e nunca me aborrecem. Não me fazem ficar melodramático, gordo, sedento por chocolates, doente ou simplesmente irritado demais para tentar acertar a cabeça da minha noiva com os utensílios da casa. Se eu chutá-la, ela ri e fala "É só isso que você pode fazer, amoreco?" E eu? Se ela me chuta, eu choro e peço pinico. Agora... quem é o sexo frágil de nós dois? Pois respondo: é aquele que corre para cima da árvore quando pressente o perigo._

_Portanto, parabéns. Você agora já me conhece. Esse é o meu drama, esse sou eu._

_-  
_

**A Temperamental**

-

"_Hmm... O que eu posso dizer a respeito disto? Ino é uma boa garota, apenas um pouco irritadiça. Você terá mais chance com ela se apenas se mantiver longe. Cem metros, só para começar. Ainda dá para analisar com bastante precisão os contornos das suas curvas. E você sairá vivo deste relacionamento._"

(Hatake Kakashi)

-

Ino e Kiba namoravam há... bem, ninguém saberia dizer há quanto tempo. Possivelmente nem eles mesmos. Não que não se importassem com o andamento daquele relacionamento ou que fossem impassíveis um para com o outro. Apenas tinham outras coisas em mente, além de contar os dias e as horas e os segundos em que estiveram juntos - em paz ou em guerra. Marcar o tempo era algo, afinal, tão obtuso.

E ninguém também sabia o que os levou àquilo, àquele amor turbulento, digo. Era como se, num dia ensolarado - ou pode mesmo ser frio -, ambos houvessem despertado e pensado "Hoje eu agarro aquela(e) (preencha aqui seu xingamento preferido em relação ao sexo oposto)", porque, era opinião da maioria, nenhum dos dois era um ícone em inteligência. Não poderia haver um segredo místico por detrás das suas motivações, sejam quais forem. É tudo uma questão de interesse. A inteligência é, enfim, algo tão impreciso.

Afora o corpo fantástico, que poderia enlouquecer um homem com facilidade, a Yamanaka era o tipo que só se tornava suportável após um trago. E Kiba estava constantemente embriagado. Shikamaru dizia que era por isso que se davam bem.

Para Naruto, suportar o terrível gênio de Sakura era uma tarefa fácil se precisasse compará-la à loira. Mesmo nos seus piores dias, a Haruno era indiscutivelmente mais amável, gentil e simpática - e também tinha seios menores, era mais baixa e seus lábios não eram tão tentadores, mas mostrava-se segura. Seria seguro permanecer ao seu lado, o oposto de Ino quando contrariada. E os homens daquela Vila, mais do que ninguém, bem sabiam daquilo. Não era um sacrifício justo, olhos e partes do corpo roxas por mamilos rosados e uma pele de porcelana.

Fazer amor com a loira, acreditava Kiba, porém, compensava tudo o mais. Ela era quente, aconchegante, voraz. Sentir o seu aroma seria capaz de lavá-lo à loucura. Não importava o quão aborrecida ela estaria, sempre seria o bastante para deixá-lo excitado. Adorava a maneira como a boca rosada se contorcia em cólera. Um fetiche, uma adoração. E era por isso que eles davam tão certo.

-

- O que você disse?

Kiba imediatamente se arrependeu. Vislumbrou o furor irado nos belos orbes azuis, desviando os seus próprios para a janela, donde podia observar o céu azul claro e sem nem mesmo uma nuvem. O tempo estava péssimo: ele detestava o excesso de calor.

- Esqueça isso - resmungou, tentando evitar um estrago maior. - É óbvio que você está irritada, boneca. Que tal se formos tomar um sorvete? - convidou, suavemente.

- Sorvete? - repetiu Ino, parecendo furiosa. - Sorvete! - jogou as mãos para o alto enquanto continuava a fitá-lo, como se houvessem estacas imaginárias sendo cravadas em todas as partes do seu peito, refletiu o moreno, insatisfeito. - Você faz isso comigo, simplesmente me esquece, e acha que um sorvete estúpido irá consertar as coisas! Típico de você, um neandertal idiota, um calhorda imbecil, que sequer sabe ver as horas, igual àquele cachorro boboca!

Ele franziu o cenho à ofensa feita ao Akamaru. Não gostava quando ela falava daquele modo do seu companheiro mais fiel. E eles normalmente se davam bem, a loira e o cão, exceto quando ela estava brava e precisava de algum modo arranjar meios eficientes de descontar a sua raiva e alfinetá-lo. Kiba sempre caía.

- Pelo menos ele não age como uma rainha do drama que não pode ser contrariada - reiterou, ácido.

O rubor nas faces pálidas foi tão intenso que o Inuzuka sentiu um comichão na virilha. Os acessos de fúria eram definitivamente tentadores.

- O que você disse? - ela voltou à fala inicial, os punhos apertados. Ficou um instante em silêncio, iniciando a caminhar com passos duros até o sofá. Pegando uma almofada, jogou-a na cara do noivo. Ele agarrou-a no ar. O mesmo para a segunda, até que Ino brandiu uma das suas estatuetas preferidas, a bailarina de tutu, e atirou-a. O objeto de porcelana se espatifou na parede e o barulho arrancou-a do seu torpor. - Caia fora da minha casa - sibilou, trêmula. - _Caia fora. _FORA! FORA! - e apanhou o abajur.

- Espere! Não jogue isso-Não!

Era sempre isso que levava Kiba para o seu esconderijo nada secreto.

-

_Sete horas atrás._

As coisas naquela manhã não andavam bem.

Quando Kiba acordou, enrolado nos lençóis, Ino não estava na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar do cômodo. Tal acontecimento era inédito. A loira era a criatura mais preguiçosa que ele já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer e possivelmente nem mesmo um maremoto poderia tirá-la do seu sono imperturbável quando se encontrava cansada. Assim, primeiro ele se preocupou em haver acontecido algo, e depois hesitou, consciente de que acontecimentos inéditos só ocorriam quando ela não estava nos seus melhores dias.

Abandonando a cama com um suspiro, encaminhou-se ainda nu para o corredor. Akamaru apareceu, vindo da sala, abanando a cauda e latindo, parecendo agitado. E o Inuzuka imediatamente compreendeu que Ino saíra. Sem nem mesmo dizer para onde ia. E sem dar qualquer previsão de volta.

Os armários da cozinha estavam vazios. Eles raramente faziam refeições em casa. A loira cozinhava pessimamente e Kiba detestava ser obrigado a comer ovos fritos por mais de dois dias seguidos.

Pegando a caixa de leite dentro da geladeira, bebeu-a no gargalo até o final. Depois a abandonou sobre a pia, indo para o banheiro. Tomou uma ducha gelada que o ajudou a despertar e se vestiu, preparando-se para sair. Estava dispensado das missões naquele domingo, mas Akamaru ficava muito impaciente quando tinha de ficar o dia inteiro dentro de casa.

Indo até o armário para pegar os calçados, deparou-se, assim que o abriu, com todas as vestes da loira desarrumadas. Franziu o cenho. Ino detestava bagunça. Era uma perfeccionista e tratava suas roupas como se fossem pessoas, às vezes tratava até mesmo melhor do que pessoas. Lavava-as com todo o cuidado, estendia-as para secar na brisa, passava-as e então cuidadosamente as dobrava, para não haver necessidade de retomar o processo quando necessitasse vesti-las. O mesmo para os seus sapatos: estavam separados em caixas etiquetadas, limpos e lustrosos, em ordem alfabética.

Nada a fazia ir contra as suas explícitas leis. Kiba sabia que ouviria milhões de gritos caso mexesse na parte do roupeiro que não lhe pertencia e acabasse por sujá-la ou pior: desarrumá-la.

A sua caixa de jóias, sobre a penteadeira, também estava revirada. Ele notou que faltava o belo conjunto com que a presenteara no seu aniversário: um colar de ouro branco com uma pequena safira e os brincos. Pagara uma fortuna neles, mas ficavam perfeitos com o tom de pele da loira.

_Será que havia uma festa àquela hora da manhã_?, perguntou-se, aborrecido. Ou eles haviam sido assaltados e Ino raptada? Considerou a hipótese um segundo, desistindo no mesmo instante. Antes de ser raptada, ela daria alarme para toda a vizinhança com os seus comuns gritos intermináveis e agudos e ele certamente sentiria a presença de um inimigo. Sim, seria mais fácil que alguém estivesse inspirado o bastante para dar um baile às seis da madrugada. _Muito _mais fácil.

Com aqueles pensamentos em mente, deixou a casa. Akamaru latia, correndo pela rua, e logo o Inuzuka iniciou a sua corrida matinal.

Eram quase duas da tarde quando voltou para casa. O sol estava alto no céu, queimante. Kiba encontrava-se faminto. Adentrou a residência, livrando-se da camisa e dos calçados, indo para o banheiro. Após um banho refrescante, saiu de toalha na direção do quarto. Naqueles casos de fome desesperada, sempre fazia as refeições na casa da mãe, que era para onde tencionava ir.

Foi até a cabeceira para pegar o seu relógio, que se esquecera de pôr durante a manhã. Gelou. Havia um papel cuidadosamente apoiado nele. Reconheceu a caligrafia da noiva.

"_Baby, você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe?_" O moreno quase chorou quando principiou a ler. "_Faz quatro anos que estamos noivos! Não é maravilhoso? Eu apenas lembrei porque encontrei a minha antiga agenda enquanto arrumava o sótão, ontem à tarde. Vista a sua melhor roupa, meu bem. Reservei uma mesa para nós no seu restaurante preferido. Encontre-me ao meio-dia em ponto. Não se atrase. Amor, Ino._"

Hesitante, lançou um curto olhar para o relógio: 14:15. _Tarde demais, boneca_, pensou, sabendo o que viria pela frente. Logo ela chegaria em casa, furiosa e assassina. Vestindo-se, ele achou melhor esperar no sofá da sala, pronto para a guerra. O almoço poderia ficar para mais tarde. Se é que haveria mais tarde.

-

_Agora._

A árvore é um local confortável, se pensarmos bem. É fresca, dá frutos e é extremamente - maravilhosamente - silenciosa. Se eu alargasse um pouco mais o anel de Ino, poderia ficar noivo dela - fantástico. Assim Hana não se juntaria à minha noiva para armar planos escrotos com o intuito de me castigar. E isso não parece nada ruim, considerando os prejuízos que eu tenho com aquela loira. Na realidade, poderia ser um alívio. O resto da eternidade sem ouvir os berros agudos, suportar o mau-humor matutino ou os dias de fúria. Dádiva do paraíso.

Talvez fosse desconfortável para Akamaru, mas nós sempre podemos dar um jeito. Enquanto não chovesse, e isso demoraria porque estávamos longe do inverno, seria a moradia perfeita. Nunca tive mesmo problemas com mosquitos. E dali poderia enxergar a janela do nosso quarto e a dança sensual que Ino sempre fazia quando se livrava das roupas. Resumindo, a habitação que qualquer homem pediria de Natal, se ainda recebesse algum presente. Seria melhor, com toda a certeza, estar lá dentro, de preferência na cama, mas acabaria por tornar-se cômodo o fato de que eu não precisaria ouvir o seu falatório interminável logo após fazerem sexo. Simplesmente poderia voltar para o meu galho.

É por isso que sou contra o casamento. Partilhar a vida não é nada prático, ou mesmo fácil.

- Ei - não ouvi o trinco do portão sendo movido, o que denunciava a minha distração. Reconheci Naruto ao pé da árvore, com os seus cabelos estupidamente bagunçados e aquele forte cheiro de comida instantânea que me revirava as tripas. - O que você está fazendo aí?

- Podando - respondi, entre dentes. Era óbvio que não fazendo um piquenique.

Ele pareceu confuso um instante, analisando a enorme árvore, que de fato não precisava ser podada. Oferecia uma sombra interminável e agradável naquele calor maldito e ainda me deixava oculto para quem quer que fosse que não estivesse bem abaixo de mim. Ocupava grande parte do jardim. A casa, logo atrás, era branca e arejada, escolhida a dedo pela loira.

- Onde está a sua tesoura?

- Eu uso os dentes - rodei os olhos. - Sabe como é, sou selvagem!

Naruto fez um ruído de descrença e então girou os orbes, exatamente como eu. A diferença entre nós é óbvia: sou sexy, do tipo que enlouquece as mulheres, e ele é tão estúpido que não me espantaria que fosse virgem. Por escolha própria, é claro, porque Hinata seria capaz de até mesmo falar palavrões e usar roupas de couro se isso o deixasse excitado.

- Você está se escondendo da Ino - falou, num tom de quem sabia que a verdade era aquela desde o princípio. - Sakura-chan me disse que sempre que você corre para cima dessa árvore... está fugindo da Ino - soltou uma risada, algo extremamente debochado, considerando que não passava de um idiota sem cérebro. - Mas tudo bem, dá pra entender. Afinal, ela é tão... - ele fez uma careta. - Ugh. Assustadora! - e encolheu os ombros.

Olhei-o, cético. Essa era uma conclusão típica de quem não a conhecia. Porque, fato, Ino não é assustadora. Na realidade, é engraçada. E sexy. Dolorosamente sexy, o bastante para nublar todos os meus pensamentos quando vejo aquela boca gostosa se curvar em fúria. Deveria ser ilegal que alguém pudesse ser assim tão... tão... porra! Sem palavras para descrever.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei, ignorando as suas últimas palavras. - A Ino está dando outra reunião do Clube da Fofoca?

- Não. A Ino ligou para a Sakura-chan e avisou que você estava escondido em cima da árvore de novo. Elas estão começando a pensar que você é louco - Naruto deu um risinho. - Bom, eu precisava mesmo vir aqui para pegar os relatórios da semana passada que você teve de refazer depois que Akamaru comeu. Parece divertido aí em cima-ttebayo. Dá pra enxergar a rua sem ser visto. Eu bem que gostaria de ver Kakashi-sensei me procurar agora. Posso subir?

Soltei um grunhido, sinal de descaso.

- Sinta-se à vontade - cedi um mísero espaço no galho no qual estava acomodado. - Possivelmente parecerei menos estúpido se ficar ao lado de alguém estúpido.

Ele ignorou meu comentário, como seria conveniente, e logo estava junto de mim. Olhou para todos os lados, testando a visão dali, e pareceu satisfeito quando pôs os orbes sobre as garotas que passavam pela rua, com blusas minúsculas que gritavam "Sim, olhe-me, seque-me, persiga-me". Yeah, baby, yeah. Era por isso que eu gostava daquela árvore.

Em frente à casa, do outro lado da rua, havia uma lanchonete e sorveteria - às vezes penso que minha boneca bescolheu o lugar apenas porque haveria um local perto o bastante em que eu poderia fazer as refeições, livrando-a da tortura de cozinhar (ou tentar cozinhar, o que é mais apropriado). Algumas mesas estavam postadas fora do estabelecimento, recheadas de ninfetas e seus namorados, e, naquele instante, uma delas acabava de lamber o sorvete de creme. A língua vermelha, com um piercing, ficou visível.

- Nós precisamos de uns biscoitinhos - disse Naruto por fim, muito concentrado em sua análise. - E água - concluiu quando a garota fez o mesmo movimento um segundo depois e ele ofegou.

Eu ri, zombador.

-

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aí em cima, suas bichas?

Ótimo. Não faltava ninguém, porcaria. Agora Hana também está aqui. Deveria ter previsto que isso aconteceria. Hana e Ino sempre se aliam quando há necessidade de uma delas promover uma retaliação. Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer ser perseguido desta maneira. Digo, posso suportar Naruto, posso suportar ser atacado por todos os objetos da casa, posso suportar morar sobre uma árvore pelo resto da minha vida, posso suportar... pombas, posso suportar o que for, exceto a encheção de saco da minha irmã. Encheção de saco da minha irmã ajudada pela minha noiva.

Hana consegue ser ainda mais boca-suja e mal-educada que eu - se é que pode ser humanamente possível existir alguém com tantas e tão pronunciadas malditas características. Pô, eu sou macho e pra mim isso é legal. Pra ela, deixa eu pensar... não! E isso não é o pior. Ela ainda sabe todos os meus podres de criança e freqüentemente os usa para me subornar - ou atormentar.

É óbvio que a minha garota, vingativa e fresca como é, procuraria todos os tipos de ajuda para fazer da minha vida um inferno. Típico de Ino.

- Podando - respondeu Naruto, erguendo os ombros, assim que nos voltamos para a recém-chegada, aquela cachorra. Soltei uma gargalhada de escárnio.

- Sei - Hana ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, irônica. - Querem um pouco de privacidade? Deve ser muito cômodo, dois homens escondidos, sem que ninguém possa ver, neste calor... ótimo tempo para queimar calorias, não?

- Vá para o diabo - rugi antes que houvesse espaço para que fosse pronunciada mais alguma sentença estúpida. - Você sabe porquê estou aqui, então não se faça de ingênua. Siga em frente, debande para o lado da minha loira assassina, planeje a minha morte! Não vou descer daqui até que Ino pare de lançar olhares furiosos na minha direção, nem mesmo se você espalhar para toda a Vila a minha bobagem mais suja.

- Como quando você era sonâmbulo e ia para o jardim e gritava para toda a rua que estava esperando a mamãe trazer a sua mamadeira?

Rugi, mas não foi nada perto da gargalhada escandalosa de Naruto. Ele piscou, me olhando um instante como se estivesse tentando imaginar a cena, e logo depois desandou num riso tão histérico que precisou se segurar com ambas as mãos no galho para que não fosse derrubado pelos seus próprios movimentos súbitos.

- O que isso importa? - indaguei, mal-humorado, movendo a cabeça após passar a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de conter a raiva. - Pelo menos eu usava uma, no lugar de sugar das tetas da sua cadela! E, se você quer saber, isso sim é vergonhoso! E nojento - grunhi, o que só parecia ajudar para tornar as risadas ao meu lado ainda mais profundas. - Mas eu entendo que o gosto pelo negócio veio desde a pequenez, não é mesmo? - arreganhei os dentes, malicioso.

Ela torceu o nariz. Detestava aquelas insinuações, por mais que se firmassem verdade. Hana era assim: odiava que atirassem segredos na sua cara, não que a sua bissexualidade fosse um segredo entre nós, ou entre toda a Vila. Era simplesmente um fato confirmado: minha irmã era boa com rapazes, mas melhor ainda com garotas. Até mamãe aceitou isso. Não foi fácil, mas aceitou.

Hana não disse nada naquele instante em que Naruto ainda se recompunha, arfante. Nós nos encaramos, hostis, até que ela fez um movimento de mão.

- Se eu tivesse um pênis - disse, deslizando a língua pelos lábios como se apreciasse os seus pensamentos doentios. -, eu seria bem-dotado, diferente de você.

Um instante depois Naruto estava no chão. Ele imediatamente voltou à gargalhada desenfreada, até que necessitou segurar o estômago para conter os dolorosos espasmos dos seus músculos, e rodou pelo galho da árvore, despencando com extrema velocidade até a grama. Akamaru, que se encontrava sentado sobre as pronunciadas raízes, deu um pulo para o lado, assustado, e o gemido do maldito Uzumaki logo rompeu o silêncio feito enquanto o mesmo despencava.

Cutucando-o com o pé, Hana suspirou, postando as mãos na cintura. Lançou-me um olhar aborrecido, como se dissesse que a morte de um dos ninjas de Konoha era unicamente minha culpa e não da sua piada infame. Não sei com quem essa lésbica depravada aprendeu a ser tão sarcástica, danação!

- Maldita seja - praguejei. - Vá aborrecer o demônio, Hana! Você e seu vibrador especial - resmunguei então, irritado. - E você, Naruto, levante esta maldita bunda antes que a tenha atacada!

Ele arregalou os olhos àquelas palavras, como se "vibrador" e "seu traseiro" não preenchessem o mesmo espaço. Soltei um riso baixo enquanto Hana revirava os orbes com a sua melhor expressão de 'Você é tão idiota quanto frigido, irmãozinho. Por que não pega sua mão e seu brinquedinho e vai fazer algo útil do seu tempo?'. Essas estúpidas frases figuraram milhões de vezes a porta do meu quarto quando éramos menores, de modo que se tornou um mantra. Melhor do que ninguém, eu sei quando sou alvo de tal infernal expressão. Já não é mais tão assustador quanto antigamente.

Posso conviver pacificamente com o lesbianismo satânico e perversidade irrevogável da minha irmã mais velha desde que ela não tente fazer sexo oral na loira (não é necessário ser um grande gênio da atualidade para saber que qualquer vadia que gostasse do mesmo que eu acabaria louca pelo delicioso par de pernas de Ino) ou comece a presenteá-la com brinquedos sexuais que acabem sendo desagradáveis para mim. Não me incomodo de ouvi-la pronunciar tantos e inovadores palavrões, porque já me tornei íntimo deles, então eu não estava surpreso.

Mas Naruto estava. Ahh, se estava!

- É, b-bem - Ele gaguejou assim que se pôs em pé, enfiando a mão atrás da nuca, com um sorriso sem-graça. -, acho que eu preciso ir agora-ttebayo. Pego os relatórios mais tarde, se for necessário - e desapareceu num punhado de fumaça, nada amedrontado, é claro. Seus devaneios com ninfetas nuas não foram o bastante para fazê-lo suportar a pressão. Fraco.

- Menos um - Hana disse, maliciosa. - Divirta-se com a sua punheta, irmãozinho - e acenou, adentrando a casa silenciosa.

-

Agora é fato: é impossível viver em paz. Estou formalmente desistindo. Não bastasse saber que tinha demônios femininos armando um plano para me derrubar, que o cara mais idiota da Vila estava ciente de que eu era sonâmbulo e estar desprovido de uma moradia satisfatória, precisaria suportar o fato de que em breve toda a Konoha estaria aqui para me ver, como se eu fosse uma atração de circo fantástica. Sai e Sakura acabavam de chegar, rindo de qualquer coisa que envolvesse as palavras "Kiba", "Ino" e "árvore" - maldita Yamanaka faladora.

Detesto quando Ino reúne o Clube da Fofoca. Suas melhores amigas aparecem e ficam horas na sala, conversando muito alto, falando obscenidades e bebendo todo o meu álcool. Suporto pacientemente ser privado do silêncio do meu lar, mas não que sequem todas as garrafas de uísque - Temari adora uísque, e eu odeio Temari.

Além do mais, às vezes podia ouvir algumas coisas interessantes quando estava no andar de cima. Sabia, por exemplo, que a esposa de Shikamaru, a minha concorrente no setor etilista, constantemente se acariciava quando o marido estava fora. E que Hana e Shizune haviam tido uma experiência homossexual muito satisfatória enquanto estavam bêbadas, de modo que Sakura acreditava que poderia experimentar qualquer dia desses, possivelmente quando estivesse em uma de suas crises de excitação mensal e não poderia resistir nem mesmo se Lee aparecesse com uma tanga de oncinha ou com o seu instrumento à mostra.

Nunca considerei usar tais informações a meu favor, exceto em tempos de cólera. Talvez este fosse o tempo correto.

- Então, seu quadrúpede descerebrado, se divertindo? - Sai perguntou lá debaixo enquanto Sakura me cumprimentou com um sorriso benevolente antes de adentrar a porta entreaberta.

- Mais do que você, seu puxa-saco - reiterei, azedo. - Pelo menos tenho uma noiva e que tal você, que fica visitando a Haruno enquanto ela dorme e pintando quadros nus seus para depois se masturbar os olhando? - ergui as sobrancelhas, com um meio sorriso sarcástico. - Acho que sim, obrigado, eu estou me divertindo!

Ele não pareceu se importar. Riu, como se aquilo houvesse sido uma piada ao invés de uma ofensa.

- Só fiquei curioso para ver como você estava se saindo nesta situação degradante.

- Melhor do que você esperava, presumo - respondi. - Além do quê, donde estou posso ver muito mais do que você. E descobrir mais segredos que você - aticei sua curiosidade, vendo que Sai no mesmo momento se mostrara interessado. - Inclusive sobre a sua musa inspiradora - voltei os olhos para a janela da sala, que podia observar com perfeição daqui. As garotas conversavam.

Fiquei distraído um instante, observando Ino se movimentar sobre o sofá, parecendo, ao invés de furiosa, muito satisfeita, rindo de modo a parecer que nada poderia perturbá-la. A boca rosada se fechava e abria, curvava conforme os sorrisos, expondo aqueles dentes que tantas vezes haviam me mordido. Estava com uma saia jeans e uma blusa roxa, sua cor preferida, que caía sobre o ombro, me dando uma deliciosa visão da clavícula. Diabos, aquele corpo me enlouquecia.

- Pago 1.000 ienes pra saber.

Voltei os olhos imediatamente para Sai.

- É pouco considerando a importância da informação - disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Com o que eu sei, meu caro, acredite, você me agradeceria se eu exigisse a sua casa e seus bens todos e você os desse. Não é apenas um segredo banal, que possa envergonhá-la. É uma arma secreta do sexo - frisei, algo sombrio em minha voz.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, postando uma das mãos na cintura.

- Você mesmo só pensa nisto, não? - perguntou, os orbes fixos em mim, uma expressão resignada na face. - Sexo - murmurou, parecendo reflexivo um instante, embora, ao que pareça, houvesse sido pronunciada para mim a palavra. Depois soltou um profundo suspiro. - Está bem, Inuzuka - sorri imediatamente, sabendo que conseguiria o que quisesse dali adiante. - Diga-me seu preço e eu o pagarei, estando dentro das minhas possibilidades.

- Veja bem - fingi-me pensativo. Não havia nada que eu desejasse naquele instante em particular, além de conseguir fazer com que Ino me perdoasse. A visão daquelas pernas tirava todo o meu fôlego. E não tenho vergonha de admitir. -, será algo simples: apenas precisará dissipar o Clube da Fofoca para que eu possa agir.

- Descer da árvore, você quer dizer - Sai reiterou.

Rodei os olhos.

- Dá tudo na mesma! - respondi. - Neste momento, a loira está ansiosa demais para dividir sua frustração com as amigas. Ela até mesmo esquece que está brava quando aquelas abelhudas depravadas estão por perto, mas isso me impossibilita de tentar resolver o que for. São como malditos ferrões, aquelas... - grunhi. - Agora as tire de lá.

- Está bem. Dê-me alguns minutos - e ele sumiu.

-

Já me disseram que a Anbu Ne era fixa em seus objetivos e voraz com seus inimigos, que seus integrantes são impassíveis, destruidores e discretos. Demasiadas qualidades para um único e específico esquadrão. Nenhuma destas informações me surpreende. Posso ter a mesma fúria na hora do julgamento e o mesmo ímpeto na hora da batalha. Sei usufruir do poder dos meus punhos, um belo poder!, mas está claro que não sou um gênio. Posso ser esperto, mas não um gênio. O que é uma ironia, considerando que metade da população desta Vila é um gênio. Provavelmente temos a maior concentração de testas-de-ferro do mundo. Ou mais.

O negócio é, afinal, que eu não posso dizer com precisão o que é que fez o quarteto da felicidade debandar e nem que diabos originou uma idéia no enorme cérebro do maldito Sai num tão curto espaço de tempo. Apenas vi que, cerca de dez ou quinze minutos depois do projeto de pintor de quadros pornôs ter desaparecido para cumprir seus intuitos malignos, todos os seres do sexo feminino alojados na minha residência começaram a gritar. E saíram correndo. Pela porta. E janela. Como desvairadas.

Até Hana. A machona.

Será que a Vila estava sendo atacada por uma ameaça mental? Ou alguma delas lembrou que esqueceu o peru no forno? Nada se podia deduzir do fato de que a casa havia sido abandonada em questão de segundos, como se estivéssemos num alerta vermelho mortal e derradeiro. Afinal, ninjas, mesmo que mulheres, moçoilas e garotas, não eram daquela maneira tão afetadas. Ou pelo menos não deveriam ser.

Ino tinha os olhos azuis arregalados quando apareceu na porta, a última a abandonar o navio, e se aproximou do pé da árvore, meu esconderijo, minha amiga fiel, minha confessora.

- Kiba, entre lá e mate aquele rato agora - gritou, apontando com o dedo indicador para dentro da casa. Rodei os olhos com o absurdo daquele acontecimento. Um animal indefeso poderia desfazer o esquadrão mais destrutivo de batalha. - Um rato! Na _minha_ casa! - dizia, pálida e furiosa, enquanto eu descia do galho num pulo. - Não acredito que você permitiu que um _rato _invadisse a nossa casa!

- Ino, boneca - torci os lábios. -, eu falo com cachorros e não todos os animais do mundo! - reiterei, azedo. - Agora espere aqui, assim, paradinha - segurei os seus braços, a impedindo de continuar se movendo. Ela ainda parecia muito contrariada quando cedeu, mordiscando a boca para segurar a raiva. - Isso. Faça aquela respiração que aprendeu com o seu professor de yoga - sugeri, movendo a mão num gesto de indiferença. - Akamaru vai dar um jeito nele em instantinhos.

Com um olhar meu, Akamaru adentrou a casa.

Precisava admitir: aquela havia sido uma jogada de mestre. Por mais segura de si que fosse, até a minha irmãzinha teria asco de um rato, ainda que fosse branco, daqueles de laboratório, ainda que fosse adestrado ou falasse e dançasse polca. E nenhuma garota gostava de matar animais, principalmente aqueles que consideravam liderar a enquete de "Criatura Mais Nojenta do Planeta" - tão típico do mundo feminino! Ino odiava baratas. Eram como um ponto fraco para a sua perfeita performance.

Foi muito fácil, absolutamente fácil, mais do que em todos os outros dias (em que precisava armar planos mirabolantes e na maioria das vezes mal sucedidos), livrá-la das suas amigas e comparsas de crime naquela tarde. Agora que havia aprendido o truque, trataria de aperfeiçoá-lo. Dei um sorrisinho malévolo àquele pensamento. Com toda a certeza, o porão, onde a minha princesa odiava entrar, seria o meu mais novo, brilhante e genial laboratório secreto. Lá haveria todo o tipo de bichos asquerosos. Precisava dar um prêmio a Sai por isto.

Cruzei os braços, relaxado. Com toda a certeza, a minha informação valeria a ele tanto quanto aquela valeria para mim pelos próximos vários anos, ou pelo menos enquanto eu fosse obrigado a fugir de acessos femininos mensais de fúria. Até a minha garota entrar na menopausa, ou seja. Ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente.

- Nee, Kiba - voltei-me ao escutar o muxoxo da loira. Ela tinha um bico de insatisfação, gesto que a tornava perturbadoramente deliciosa. - Não posso acreditar que você esqueceu nosso aniversário de noivado! - soltou um muxoxo, virando o rosto. - E eu ainda tive o maior trabalho pra depilar... - cortou a frase, porque naquela hora Akamaru voltou. Soltou um latido, balançando o rabo, e ela compreendeu que estava tudo certo. - Bom garoto! - elogiou, sorrindo.

- Depilar o quê? - arqueeu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- O quê? - a loira havia se distraído, mas assim que percebeu do que eu falava, se desinteressou. - Ah - fez, balançando a mão num gesto idêntico ao meu. - Esqueça. Era o seu presente, mas você se comportou como um menino muito, _muito _mau hoje, me deixando plantada naquele restaurante e tudo o mais - murmurou, tornando a acariciar a orelha de Akamaru.

Suspirei. Droga, detestava ser obrigado a ceder. Não fazia o meu feitio aceitar ser o perdedor, mas fazia tudo para satisfazê-la, até mesmo abdicava do meu orgulho quando estava certo de que Ino o merecia. Abominava ver aquela coisinha maravilhosa triste. Irritada talvez, mas triste não. Sou o tipo de cara que foi ensinado a não se permitir fazer as damas chorarem e a se sentir realmente mau quando por algum motivo isso acontecia, inocente ou não. É tão péssimo ser cavalheiro - ou tentar ser cavalheiro, o que no final dá tudo na mesma. Uma vez feito o estrago, tudo vai para o espaço!

Mexi no seu cabelo e ela não ofereceu resistência. Geralmente adorava de cafuné, mas não gostava de ser tocada quando se encontrava irritada. Estava mesmo chateada. Os olhos azuis estavam baços, um pouco marejados. Enrolei uma mecha dourada no dedo, observando-a por algum tempo. Então a abandonei para erguer com os dedos o seu queixo e baixei o rosto até pressionar os lábios macios contra os meus, de modo gentil. Não queria assustá-la ou aborrecê-la ainda mais depois de todo o estresse daquele maldito dia. Já havia sido suficientemente difícil conseguir me aproximar. E passar horas sobre aquela árvore, por mais simpática que ela pudesse ser à minha causa perdida.

- Perdão, princesa - sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido, abraçando-a e afundando o rosto no seu pescoço. Tinha cheiro de perfume. Toda ela era extremamente cheirosa.

- Tudo bem, ursinho - Ino afastou-se pouco tempo depois, dando-me um pequeno sorriso, o que significava que as coisas começariam a se ajeitar com um pouco de tato e sorte. Mas... Argh. Detestava quando ela me chamava de ursinho. Não sei onde aprendeu isso. Eu nem sequer tenho alvo a ver com ursos. Com cachorros, sim.

Vá entender a mente das mulheres.

O que importa é que fizemos as pazes, afinal.

- Então por que você não me conta qual parte do corpo você depilou especialmente para mim, embora eu seja um idiota? - deslizei o nariz pela sua bochecha, roçando nossos lábios, até que ela soltou uma risadinha, um pouco maliciosa, mas muito dócil. Os cílios loiros ainda estavam molhados. Admitir a culpa era uma tática infalível para quebrar a sua resistência. - Prometo que vou fazer o que você quiser durante o resto da semana para me compensar. Até acompanhá-la nas compras - Danação! Odeio fazer compras, muito mais do que odeio ser obrigado a fugir de casa.

- Eu vou cobrar - a loira arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Às ordens, paixão.

Nada melhor do que tê-la nos meus braços, sem gritos - de fúria, é claro. Era pra isso que eu havia sido feito: beijar aquele corpo maravilhoso até a exaustão. Mesmo que às vezes precisasse correr para cima da árvore. _Várias _vezes.

-

Era perto das duas quando eu e Sai nos encontramos para acertar os prêmios. Ino dormia debaixo do edredon, nua em pêlo. Vi o pintor pornô sentado em cima da árvore com o seu sorrisinho sacana irritante. Deve ter se deparado com uma bela cena há cerca de meia hora, considerando que estava ali há algum tempo.

Eu e a loira não tinhamos o hábito de fechar as janelas ao anoitecer. Nosso quarto ficava no segundo andar, não havia muitos mosquitos e ela preferia acordar com a luz do sol ao despertador. De modo que éramos facilmente vistos se alguém houvesse estado no exato lugar em que eu estivera durante metade do dia. Bem, não é como se eu me importasse. Para os outros, era apenas uma demonstração do que nunca teriam: o meu pênis, a minha garota.

- Pensando por um lado - Sai falou assim que me juntei a ele em cima do galho, tendo pulado da janela. -, até que este é um bom lugar. Não sabia que a Yamanaka podia ser tão delirantemente atraente.

- Tarde para descobrir - reiterei, me espreguiçando. Estava apenas de calças, descalço. O tronco irregular pinicava meus pés. - Então - comecei, decidindo-me por não me demorar no diálogo -, seu artista escroto, pronto para descobrir o segredo do sexo da sua querida musa? - soltei um sorrisinho de escárnio. - Se você estava pensando em maneiras de levá-la para cama, pode acreditar que conseguirá.

- Bem, então vá soltando o bico.

- Ansioso? - arreganhei os dentes, fazendo-o girar os orbes nas órbitas, cruzando os braços. - O negócio é simples: - ri perante a sua impaciência. Era indubitável que, por mais forte que fosse o homem, ele sempre se interessaria por sexo. - todo o início de mês a garota perfeição da Vila tem um período de frustração sexual em que os hormônios insatisfeitos clamam luxúria. Ela não irá resistir a você se tentar se aproximar. Provavelmente agradecerá.

- Interessante - ele postou uma mão no queixo um instante, pensativo com a informação, depois voltou os olhos para mim, seu rosto não expressando nada, como era habitual. - Boa noite, Inuzuka.

- Boa noite - encolhi os ombros. - Ahh - fiz, antes que Sai sumisse. - Foi muito inteligente aquela idéia, a de usar o rato estúpido. Fez com que elas saíssem correndo como se houvesse ameaça de incêndio! - soltei uma gargalhada à lembrança.

- Obrigado - o gay deu um sorriso de canto, dando-me as costas. - Mas não fui eu quem postou o rato lá. Foi apenas sorte - e saltou.

Xinguei ao vê-lo desaparecer na escuridão, depois concluí que tanto fazia. Não seria eu a vítima do assédio. Então bocejei e voltei para o quarto. Tudo estava bem, até o próximo mês.

-

_Mês seguinte._

- Inuzuka Kiba! - o grito furioso da Yamanaka irrompeu os cômodos da casa, como uma explosão sônica. Veio do segundo andar e se alastrou com tal força que da cozinha, no andar de baixo, o dito cujo pôde escutá-lo como se a mulher estivesse ao seu lado, ou como se não houvesse distância nenhuma entre eles.

Abandonando o liquidificador, onde fazia uma batida de frutas, um hábito que adquirira depois de correr, todas as manhãs, o moreno soltou um suspiro de resignação. Sabia que estava com uma boa sorte exagerada naquele mês e que ela não era um bom sinal. Preferia começar os dias com a mesma rotina: grunhidos furiosos, estatuetas voando, pedidos de desculpas...

Passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, começou a subir as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar. Logo encontrou a noiva, que acabara de chegar e subira como um furacão até o seu cômodo preferido, no batente da porta, com suas vestes de treinamento e o rosto afogueado, um tanto quanto suada, os cabelos dourados grudando-se à face. A mão com unhas perfeitamente cuidadas e pintadas de rosa fraco, embora curtas, estavam apoiadas no umbral da porta e ela mordia o lábio com força, sinal óbvio da sua ira.

Kiba nem mesmo precisou se pronunciar. Ao vê-lo, com sua bermuda, descalço e sem camisa, Ino corou ainda mais e bateu o pé.

- Eu não acredito, seu safado! - voou na sua direção, estapeando-o seguidas vezes no tórax. Sendo que não sabia pelo que estava sendo culpado daquela vez, ele permaneceu em silêncio. A Yamanaka detestava quando o moreno ficava imóvel. - Seu safado! - repetiu. - O que é que você andou espiando das minhas reuniões com as meninas, hein, hein? - exigiu saber, o dedo em riste.

- Nada - ele disse, imediatamente percebendo que não fora acreditado pela expressão na face da noiva. - ...demais - completou alguns instantes depois, enfiando a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez e dando passos para trás. - Não é como se fosse um segredo, não é mesmo? Quando bebem elas ficam gritando tudo aos quatro ventos. Você não pode me proibir de ter ouvidos - resmungou. - Por que não sugere que as suas amiguinhas alcoólotras controlem os seus impulsos? Ou que troquem a tequila por suco natural?

- Seu estúpido - a Yamanaka rugiu mais uma vez. - Você sabe o que eu acabei de saber? _Sabe_?

- Hn... - Kiba rodou os olhos. - Não? - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mas pode adivinhar, porque foi você quem iniciou tudo isso - cutucou-o com força com o dedo indicador, luzindo. - Acabei de encontrar a Sakura. E sabe o que ela me disse? - estreitou os orbes azuis, repetindo mais uma vez a pergunta. - Que Sai a seduziu. Não - Ino balançou a cabeça. - Pior do que isso! Ele a interpelou na madrugada e a _levou para a cama. _Assim, de repente - estalou os dedos. - Do nada! Subitamente. Não é estranho, ursinho? - rosnou o apelido de modo a se tornar assustadora. - Que ele tenha adivinhado a sua época mais suscetível do mês?

- Hn... - ele forçou uma expressão pensativa, sabendo que deveria adiar o confronto o máximo que pudesse. Do jeito como a Haruno se encontrava, o moreno acreditava que receberia bonificações. - Não? - tentou, mas percebeu que não foi bem sucedido mediante o semblante furioso à sua frente. Deu um pequeno sorriso, nervoso. - Sabe como é, ele pode ter tido um acesso de inspiração repentina! Os pintores de hoje em dia são surpreendentes, docinho.

- Surpreendente - balbuciou Ino, erguendo o queixo para encará-lo. - vai ser a greve que você vai ter de suportar pelas próximas semanas por ser tão fofoqueiro! - deu as costas, num tom de quem encerra a conversa, voltando para o quarto. - Precisará usar a sua árvore para mais do que morar, amoreco! - e bateu a porta com tal força que as paredes tremeram.

Kiba suspirou.

- Você não pode me culpar ser fofoqueiro - gritou, sem se mover. - Você também é!

Pelos barulhos que vieram de dentro do cômodo, ele decidiu por si só que era melhor deixar a residência. Pelas próximas horas, no mínimo. Chegando ao jardim, lançou um olhar à velha companheira. "_É, lá vamos nós de novo..._"

-

**N/A: **Então... mais uma pequena fic, como prometido. Esta em especial é uma resposta ao desafio da Akatsuki dos Fanfictions, comunidade do Orkut e tal que alguns devem conhecer. Como os últimos desafios não andam muito, como posso dizer, badalados, resolvi escrever como um incentivo! Vamos lá, povo. É divertido participar. Incentivamos a imaginação ;D

Eu realmente gosto de Ino/Kiba. Não que tenha tomado o posto de casal preferido, porque isto nunca acontecerá, mas acho que os dois se encaixam. É diferente de Ino/Gaara, porque o Inuzuka é mais... hm, selvagem, animalesco, sei lá. E eu posso abusar das ironias e da comédia, o que já não dá pra fazer sempre com o ruivo. Estou no momento terminando o próxim capítulo da especial de Natal e logo virá Os Deuses e A Cor da Noite. O capítulo de A Cor está pronto, mas precisei alterar algumas coisas, incrementar, etc. Por isto não foi postado.

Estou na praia, então a demora é normal. A Internet 3G não é nenhuma maravilha e eu estou escrevendo no WordPad porque tive de formatar o computador e o meu CD do Office maravilhosamente estragou! Enfim... tragédias à parte, espero que isto não interfira nas atualizações. Portanto, deixem suas opiniões, suas críticas e incentivos e nós nos vemos na próxima fanfiction, seja lá qual for a que vocês lêem. Não esqueçam de comentar, pois isso é realmente, realmente importante!


End file.
